


Drunk Bean Kara

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: DRUNK KARA!!! Oneshots. I love drunk Kara.





	

It’s ten at night when Lena receives a phone call, pulling her away from the heaps of paperwork on her desk. 

 

“Hello”

 

“Hey, this is Lena right? Kara’s friend?” A cheerful voice asks over the phone. Lena doesn’t recognize the voice but the caller ID says Kara Danvers. 

 

“Yes, and who might you be?” 

 

“Maggie Sawyer, Kara’s other friend… listen Lena, Kara is very drunk right now and she keeps complaining about not leaving the bar without seeing you. So if you could just…” Maggie trials off, leaving room for Lena to respond.

 

“I-uh...ok. Just text me the address”

 

…

 

Her eyes dance from face to face, looking for one Kara Danvers. A shorter woman with dark brown hair and very impressive dimples smiles her way and waves her over to a booth in the very corner. 

 

“Hey”

 

Lena glances around, making her way over to the table only to stop in her tracks and tilt her head at the sight in front of her. 

 

Kara is slumped over on the table staring at a napkin holder very intensely. 

 

“Listen, I gotta go. I hate to leave you like this but she just refuses to leave with me” Maggie lets out a breath and waits for the CEO’s reaction. 

 

Lena rips her eyes away from the dazed looking blonde. “I’ll bring her home, don’t worry about it” 

 

And then she’s left with a very drunk Kara Danvers murmuring into her now empty glass. The blonde suddenly perks up and her head whips around to look at Lena. 

 

“Hey, hey you. You look like my friend Lena” she slurs, squinting her eyes as if trying to get them into focus. 

 

“Do I now?” Lena slides into the booth across from the reporter and offers her a smile, drunk Kara is certainly a sight to behold. 

 

The Kryptonian grins, nodding her head. 

 

“Yeah, but Lena...Lena is prettier. She’s so pretty” Kara sighs dreamily and her thoughts wander off again. 

 

“How so?” The CEO can’t keep the smile off of her face now, interested to see how much she can learn and possibly figure out if Kara returns her feelings. 

 

Kara looks back, a confused look on her face as she tries to remember the subject of the conversation. She beams, the previous minute coming back to her. “Oh yeah, Lena is so pretty. Wait….. no she’s not” A new look forms on her face, a sudden realization perhaps. Lena frowns slightly at the change in opinion. 

 

“She’s not pretty. Lena is gorgeous” Kara huffs “Like...drop dead gorgeous” 

 

And then the smile is back and so is her opportunity. 

 

“Really? And..do you like her?” 

 

“Oh yeah, of course I like her. Everything about her. She’s so strong and brave.” Kara fiddles with one of the napkins, folding it into a small boat. “And her smile, I love her smile. Her jaw looks like it could cut steal, I wouldn’t be surprised. And her lips...I really like her lips, they look so soft…” Kara giggles, shaking her head and looking down at her hands. 

 

Lena’s chest fills with hope and her bright smile that Kara loves so much turns even brighter. 

 

“Her lips huh? And would you say that you want to...kiss her?”

 

Kara smiles her megawatt smile and her bright blue eyes finally meet Lena’s. “Definitely. But don’t tell her” A giggle leaks past her lips and she ducks her head while she laughs. Lena joins her, unable to contain it any longer. 

 

“Shhhh, she might hear us” Kara leans forward and presses a finger to Lena’s lips while she attempts to laugh quietly. 

 

“I think it’s time we got you home” 

 

…

 

Kara very nearly trips into her apartment, catching herself in time. Lena cringes and rushes forward to offer a steady hand. 

 

“Okay, I think we should go to bed” 

Kara grins mischievously. 

 

“You’re trying to get me in bed huh? No can do miss, I am waiting for someone else” The reporter suppresses her laughter and shakes her head, swaying slightly. 

 

“Is that someone else Lena?” 

 

Kara’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape and she leans in slightly, lowering her voice despite the empty apartment. 

 

“How did you know?” 

  
Lena rolls her eyes and laughs, leading the drunken blonde into the bedroom.


End file.
